


Mauvais reflet

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Character Study, Gay Richie Tozier, Implied Non-Con Touching by Henry Bowers (but not on Richie or Eddie), Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sexuality Crisis, Teenagers, Threats of Violence, and maybe Henry is gay too but still an asshole
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: S'il y a une personne à laquelle Richie ne veut jamais ressembler, c'est bien Henry Bowers. Pourtant il craint que celui-ci ne soit son reflet déformé.





	Mauvais reflet

Il y a chez Henry Bowers quelque chose qui, en dépit de sa rancœur pour toutes les maltraitances subies depuis le début du lycée, rend Richie particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
Pourtant Richie est connu pour être de ceux qui n'ont aucune pudeur. Il est grossier et irrévérencieux en toutes circonstances, le clown du fond de la classe qui se fait tout le temps virer par le prof pour ses bouffonneries.  
Richie aime avoir l'attention de tous, même si celle-ci n'est pas tout à fait appréciative. Au moins, il est regardé, il est remarqué - tout le contraire de comment c'est à la maison.  
Mais Henry Bowers, en plus d'être une plaie ambulante - et purulente - qui aurait dû l'obliger à raser les murs - ce qu'il ne fait pas, parce que Richie Tozier est tout, sauf doué pour jouer les petites souris discrètes - Henry Bowers est un reflet déformé qui renvoie à Richie des pensées sur lui-même qu'il exècre.  
Il ignore si les autres voient la même chose que lui, et il n'a pas osé en discuter avec ses amis. C'est le genre de sujet qu'il n'a jamais abordé, même avec Stanley, même lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'un de ses amis.  
Il ne veut pas en parler. Il n'est même pas sûr d'accepter entièrement ça chez lui, alors comment les autres le pourraient-ils ? C'est préférable de ne pas trop se pencher sur ce qui le rendait si différent - il cherche à se rendre original, mais pas comme ça, pas en étant ce que Henry Bowers appelle "_une tantouze_".  
Richie utilise aussi ce mot : c'est vulgaire, ça fait rire, et ça efface les traces de ses regards trop insistants quand Eddie lui tourne le dos, avec sa nuque dégagée et son dos courbé un peu bizarrement - _Oh et qu'est-ce qu'il dirait si Richie l'embrassait à cet endroit, juste pour rire, juste une énième plaisanterie, parce que Richie était comme ça, qu'il adorait taquiner Eddie, ce n'était pas du tout en lien avec les papillons que ça allumait dans son ventre à cette idée_.  
Henry Bowers ne s'intéresse aux filles que pour leurs faire peur. Il n'y a pas de réel conversation entre eux, et d'ailleurs elles le fuient comme la peste. Il a beau frimer avec sa voiture, aucune fille n'est jamais monté dedans.  
Il n'y a que des garçons autour de lui. Ils sont à sa botte, font littéralement tout ce qu'il dit.   
Ce ne sont pas de vrais amis. Souvent, dans les couloirs, Richie les voient ensemble, et il n'y a que Henry qui parle, les autres hochent la tête, sourient nerveusement, renchérissent et rebondissent comme des balles autour de lui, comme des planètes tournant autour d'une étoile - _mais Henry Bowers est plus un trou noir qu'une étoile_.

(Richie n'est pas assez calé en astronomie pour savoir que c'est la même chose.

  
L'amitié n'est pas simplement un échange unilatéral. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Richie a appris tout seul, il a dû se confronter à de nombreux échecs avant de comprendre que la parole devait être partagée et que l'on devait faire attention aux émotions de chacun. Quand il était plus jeune - en somme, il n'y a pas si longtemps - il se contentait de tourner comme une toupie, prenant et jetant les gens dans tous les sens sans se sentir concerné, puis regrettant sa solitude après coup.  
Il aurait pu devenir un Henry Bowers, s'il n'avait pas rencontré les bonnes personnes, au bon moment. Cependant, ce n'est pas le point qui le gêne.  
Henry Bowers, donc, ne fréquente aucune fille. Il affiche, tout comme Richie, un intérêt outrancier pour celles-ci, sans jamais sembler prêt de passer à l'acte - _c_'est tout un concept, "_passer à l'acte_", pourtant Richie n'a pas vraiment d'idée précise sur ce qu'il entend par-là. _Coucher ? Embrasser ? Sortir avec ?_ En tout cas, aucune de ces solutions ne semble attirer franchement Henry Bowers. Ce dernier parait centré sur sa propre personne et son désir de faire du mal à quiconque l'approche d'assez prêt pour être à portée de ses griffes.  
Et ce n'est pas une question de sexe, de genre. La violence est partout autour de lui, elle flotte comme un nuage et ceux qui entrent dans son sillage sont pris dans sa toxicité.  
Elle se manifeste parfois par des gestes, des mots, des attitudes, qui résonnent douloureusement chez Richie parce qu'ils touchent au contact physique, à l'intime, et souvent, il est vrai, à l'homosexualité.  
Lorsqu'Henry Bowers les menace, lui et ses amis, de leurs fourrer des choses dans le cul, ça dégoûte Richie, surtout parce que lui-même peut parfois sortir des blagues à ce sujet, mais ce sont des vannes, ce n'est pas réel, Richie est persuadé que ça ne l'est pas, néanmoins, lorsqu'Henry dit ce genre de trucs, il se pose soudain la question :_ est-ce qu'il a envie de faire ça ? Est-ce qu'il se le cache à lui-même ?_  
Est-ce qu'il est un monstre comme Henry Bowers ?  
Ce n'est pas juste ça. Il y a plein d'indices. Dans sa prédation, Henry aime jouer sur tous les terrains. Il frappe, et parfois il touche, là où il ne devrait pas - une main indésirable entre les cuisses pour soi-disant "vérifier s'il en a", une main pleine de salive passée sur le visage de sa victime, ou encore ce que l'on appelle le très classique et douloureux tire-slip.  
C'est trop facile de détruire les gens ainsi, sans doute, et Richie a peur de ça, peur de ressembler à ça, peur de désirer ça. D'avoir un cœur de bourreau, comme Henry, et que ce qu'il éprouve parfois, des bouffées d'excitation en voyant un bout de peau nue dans les vestiaires, en touchant un garçon par mégarde -_ il stresse toujours de l'avoir fait exprès sans le vouloir_, "par erreur"_ il le jure dans sa tête_ \- ou en pensant aux lèvres d'Eddie souriant contre les siennes tandis qu'ils se caressent à travers leurs vêtements, que ce qu'il éprouve ne soit qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'il va devenir plus tard, une personne perverse qui cherchera à faire plier les gens autour de lui, les plier à l'admirer et se soumettre physiquement à ses caprices.  
Alors oui, il est bravache, mais en vérité la sexualité lui fait peur, car Henry Bowers lui renvoie des tendances homosexuelles agressives qui le révulsent, et il ne voit aucun autre exemple ailleurs, aucun modèle pouvant lui signifier qu'il existe autre chose, qu'il n'a pas à être comme ça.  
Même s'il préfère les garçons aux filles.


End file.
